La véritable richesse de Noël
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Harry doit travailler pour payer ses études de droit magique. Drago, lui, est né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche et tout lui a toujours réussi, malgré la pression que son père lui inflige. Alors, quand le doyen de la faculté annonce qu'une bourse au mérite sera offert au meilleur étudiant, Harry est bien déterminé à faire tomber Malfoy de sa première place...
1. Chapitre I

**Titre :** La véritable richesse de Noël.

**Auteure :** CacheCoeur

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de_"Harry Potter"_ : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je laisse seulement voguer mon imagination. On a encore besoin de le préciser ?

**Note 1 :** J'ai écrit cette nouvelle en 2013. Le truc date. On part sur une fanfiction dossier. Mais genre… Vraiment. Personne ne soupçonnait même que j'avais sérieusement écrit un Drarry…. Mais bon. Je vais casser le mythe. Dans cette histoire, **Voldemort n'est jamais revenu à la vie. Il est mort, poussière, débris, mangé par les asticots … **

**Note 2 : CETTE FANFICTION EST AFFREUSEMENT CLICHE, MIEVRE ET CUCUL AU POSSIBLE ! C'est une nouvelle de Noël **aussi, je précise. Pour ma défense j'avais 14/15 ans … Ahem**. Mais bon, des copines m'ont persuadé qu'il fallait que je partage cette fanfiction, donc je partage. **

* * *

Drago inspira calmement, en tentant de rassembler les dernières miettes de patience qu'il lui restait. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago n'était pas du genre indulgent. Il avait beau garder une expression impassible et froide, dans son corps, tout bouillait à plus de cent degrés. C'était toujours comme ça, de toute façon, quand son père s'adressait à lui.

\- Tu m'écoutes Drago ?

L'interpellé décroisa les bras et haussa un sourcil, insolent :

\- Je vous écoute, père. Je dois maintenir ma place dans le classement des meilleurs étudiants de l'université.

\- Sinon ? Le reprit le patriache des Malfoy.

\- Sinon vous me couperez les vivres.

Drago décida de quitter la table et jeta sa serviette au coin de son assiette, sagement posée sur ses genoux jusqu'ici. Sa chaise grinça légèrement et il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il déboutonna immédiatement un bouton de sa chemise et se mit enfin à respirer plus librement. Parfois, il avait l'impression que son père aspirait tout l'oxygène autour de lui, et qu'il devait constamment vivre en apnée.

Drago observa sa chambre d'enfant avec ironie. Il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps… A l'âge de onze ans, ses parents l'avaient envoyé à Durmstrang. Les Malfoy étaient les héritiers d'une immense fortune, mais plus encore, les représentants d'une noblesse presque disparue au sein de la société sorcière. Ils avaient un rang à tenir et Lucius Malfoy avait décrété que Poudlard était infesté de « rats » et de « mauvaises fréquentations » pour son fils. Drago savait surtout, que sa mère, l'avait imploré de l'envoyer loin de la Grande-Bretagne… Drago connaissait le passé de ses parents, ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la guerre, et il était persuadé que sa mère avait voulu l'épargner des yeux revanchards et haineux des sorciers qui seraient incapables de pardonner un enfant, les actes de ses parents.

Drago était revenu en Grande-Bretagne pour ses études. Il avait pour ambition de faire carrière dans le droit magique. Les Malfoy avait une place au Magenmagot mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient légitimes à l'occuper… Drago voulait faire les choses bien, prouver qu'il était plus qu'un nom, et qu'il était compétent. Peut-être qu'il occuperait une place importante au sein du Ministère de la justice magique… Il n'en savait trop rien. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prouver sa valeur, qu'il était loin de n'être qu'un fils de riche.

Drago savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'étudier pour avoir tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il était intelligent, malin, un brin prétentieux, mais c'était justifié. Drago était de ces personnes douées, qui refusaient de se montrer modeste parce que c'était mal vu de s'en vanter. En plus de cela, Drago n'était vraiment pas désagréable à regarder. Il avait les traits fins de sa mère, des cheveux blonds qu'il s'évertuait à discipliner en les coiffant tous les matins, un front large, un nez peut-être un peu aquilin, mais noble et droit. Il avait les yeux ni tout à fait gris, ni tout à fait bleus, une mâchoire carré, une fossette à la joue droite quand il souriait… En bon amateur de Quidditch qu'il était, Drago avait la musculature qui allait avec le tout. Drago plaisait. Il le savait et il en jouait énormément. Il était beau, charmeur et personne ne lui résistait.

Drago soupira et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa malle. Demain, il rentrerait en troisième année de Droit magique… Il avait hâte de retrouver son petit appartement londonien que son père louait pour lui. Là-bas, il était indépendant, n'avait de compte à rendre à personne. Enfin pas tout à fait…

Lucius exigeait de lui l'excellence. Quoi de plus normal pour un Malfoy ? Drago ne devait pas se contenter de l'excellence en fait… Il devait atteindre la perfection et être le meilleur en tous points. Ce qu'il était. Depuis trois ans, il était le meilleur élève du campus. A chaque semestre, ses moyennes s'élevaient à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour cent. Drago disait souvent que le dernier un pourcent, représentait l'égo de ses enseignants qui refusaient de lui mettre cent.

Malgré ses résultats plus que satisfaisants, Lucius ne taisait jamais ses menaces et tous les semestres, rabâchait sans relâche les mêmes menaces à son fils : s'il n'était pas le meilleur, Lucius ne lui paierait plus rien. Ni appartement, ni nouveaux balais de Quidditch, ni les frais d'enseignements attachés à l'Université… Drago, contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait à son paternel, ne l'écoutait jamais quand il lui sortait ce petit discours. Il était le meilleur. Ce n'était pas prêt de changer…

**oOo**

\- Dépêche toi Potter !

\- Je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique ! Grogna ce-dernier avec deux assiettes dans les mains.

Il les déposa à une table, devant deux clients :

\- Et voilà vos soupes au poivre ! Désirez-vous autre chose ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton enjoué.

Les deux sorciers grognèrent et Harry s'en alla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'accouda au comptoir et s'autorisa une minute de pause. Il travaillait depuis deux heures, sans s'être arrêter une seule fois, et avait piétiné toute la journée pour prendre des commandes, apporter ces-dernières, nettoyer les tables miteuses du Chaudron Baveur et accueillir ses nouveaux clients.

\- POTTER ! Le reprit le patron.

Harry sursauta et Hermione lui lança un regard compatissant. Elle avait les mêmes cernes violacés que lui, témoignant de leur fatigue. Ils avaient travaillé tout l'été, comme ils en avaient l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de le faire, pour se faire de l'argent et pouvoir s'offrir le luxe d'étudier au sein de la prestigieuse faculté de Droit magique. Hermione était une née-moldue, ses parents n'étaient pas fortunés, donc elle se devait de travailler. Quant à Harry, les Dursley avaient appris l'existence du contenu faramineux et des montagnes d'or présents dans le coffre personnel des Potter à Gringotts… Selon les lois, les Dursley étaient les tuteurs légaux d'Harry et avaient donc le droit de gérer sa fortune pour lui. Alors, ils avaient tout dilapidé, après avoir demandé à ce que l'on convertisse la monnaie sorcière en monnaie moldue. Selon eux, ce n'était que le juste paiement, pour avoir élever l'être misérable qu'était Harry. Quand il pensait que l'argent de ses parents, son héritage, servait à payer les études de ce gros porcs de Dudlley, Harry en avait la nausée. Alors, il s'était lancé dans des études de droit magique, pour que plus personne n'ait à subir ce genre d'injustice.

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, et ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Le reste du monde était contre lui. Il devait se débrouiller seul. Quand son parrain, Sirius Black, était mort à Azkaban, il avait hérité du peu qu'il lui restait, à savoir une maison insalubre et un elfe de maison désagréable. Il avait du payer des frais de succession colossaux, Hermione et Ron l'avaient même aidé. Ron avec sa paye en tant qu'employé dans le magasin de farces et attrapes de ses frères, Hermione et lui, avec leurs salaires de serveurs… Mais au moins, ils avaient de nouveau un chez-eux, comme du temps où ils étaient devant le feu de la cheminée des dortoirs des Gryffondors, à Poudlard.

\- REMUE TOI POTTER ! TON SERVICE FINIT DANS DEUX MINUTES, ALORS TU RESPIRERAS DANS DEUX MINUTES !

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à ranger les verres du bar sur les étagères. Il avait hâte de sortir de cet endroi. Harry avait du mal avec les gens, mêmes les sorciers. Son expérience avec les Dursley l'avait rendu méfiance des humains en général. Ron et Hermione étaient les seules exceptions, les seuls à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête….

Quand l'heure de partir sonna, Hermione attrapa la main de son meilleur-ami, et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la sortie en riant :

\- Dis-donc, ce qu'il était ronchon aujourd'hui !

\- Pus que d'habitude ? Tu trouves ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Il est seulement triste de voir ses deux meilleurs serveurs s'en aller…

\- Ses seuls serveurs, rectifia Harry en l'interrompant.

\- Ses meilleurs serveurs, l'ignora la brune, s'en aller pour aller étudier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la faculté, les coeurs légers. Ils y allèrent à pieds, parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient pu s'offrir le permis de transplaner. Harry aurait rêvé avoir un balai, ne serait-ce qu'un éclair de feu, un vieux modèle, pour pouvoir se rendre là où il avait besoin d'aller mais aussi pour jouer avec les autres Weasley, au Terrier, sans avoir à emprunter l'un des leurs, déjà trop abîmés. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. De toute façon, Hermione aurait refusé de monter derrière lui, peureuse qu'elle était dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre un peu de hauteur.

Le campus était au coeur de Londres et Harry s'étonnait toujours qu'aucun moldu jusqu'ici ne se soit rendu compte de son existence. On y étudiait absolument tout. Hermione par exemple, suivait des cours de médicomagie. Mais on pouvait aussi y apprendre les langues des êtres de l'eau, l'étude des runes, approfondir ses connaissances en potions, en métamorphoses… Harry, qui avait grandi jusqu'à ses onze ans avec des moldus, était toujours émerveillé par le monde magique. Il resserra sa sacoche sur son corps. Un nouveau semestre commençait…

**oOo**

Harry avait déjà sorti son parchemin et sa plume, prêt à prendre en note ce que le doyen de la faculté leur dirait dans quelques instants. C'était toujours à l'occasion de cette réunion de rentrée, que le vieil homme donnait les informations relatives aux frais d'inscription, aux délais accordés pour les payer, les manuels dont les étudiants devaient faire l'acquisition, les dates et les modalités d'examens…

Des murmures s'élevèrent subitement et Harry leva le nez de son parchemin, occupé à en gribouiller un coin. Drago Malfoy venait d'entrer dans l'amphithéâtre, avec son meilleur-ami, Blaise Zabini. Les garçons comme les filles s'énamouraient aux moindres des mouvements du blonds, qui passait une main dans ses cheveux. Harry se demandait comment il faisait pour ignorer leurs soupirs et leurs regards prononcés, qui le déshabillaient sans aucune pudeur. Le brun devait bien admettre que lui-même, ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil appréciateur à sa chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons avaient été défaits. Drago Malfoy semblait avoir été taillé dans le marbre, comme les plus belles œuvres d'art.

\- Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda une voix à côté de lui.

\- Sans nul doute, bégaya Harry.

\- Tu aurais tes chances… J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait bien les bruns !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré et retourna à ses gribouillage sur son parchemin.

Pendant ce temps, Drago Malfoy s'était installé au premier rang et avait sorti ses affaires. Blaise s'amusait déjà à taquiner sa voisine de droite, ce qui fit rire Drago. Il ne perdait vraiment pas de temps, Blaise…

\- Alors, sur qui vas-tu jeter ton dévolu ? l'interrogea le métisse.

\- Sur personne, répondit le blond. Ca ne m'intéresse plus. Je voudrais vivre quelque chose de sérieux pour une fois.

Blaise s'éloigna légèrement de son meilleur-ami, les yeux grands écarquillés :

\- Je ne savais pas que sous cette tonne de muscles et ce visage froid, se cachaient en fait un coeur de feu et une âme mièvre !

\- Je ne suis pas mièvre, grogna Drago. Je veux juste rencontrer quelqu'un qui m'aimera pour ce que je suis, et pas pour hériter du nom des Malfoy.

\- Du fardeau tu veux dire ? Plaisanta Blaise.

\- Exactement.

\- C'est dommage… Tu pourrais choisir n'importe quelles filles, n'importe quels garçons dans cette salle…

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Drago voulait plus que des histoires d'un soir, pour combler son besoin d'affection et ses désirs charnels. Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus. Peut-être qu'il en demandait trop, qu'il se montrait capricieux… Mais Drago voulait juste tomber amoureux, juste pour voir ce que ça lui ferait, juste pour ressentir autre chose que la pression constante que lui infligeait son père. Juste pour voir…

Quand le doyen fit son entrée, tout le monde le salua poliment. L'enseignant gravit les quelques marches pour se percher sur l'estrade et commença son discours habituel.

\- Bienvenue en troisième année, je suis absolument ravie de tous vous revoir ! Cette année sera charnière et on vous testera plus encore que lors de vos deux précédentes années. C'est pour cela, qu'une bourse au mérite sera donné au meilleur élève de cette promotion !

Harry lâcha sa plume d'étonnement et releva une fois de plus, le nez de son parchemin. Une bourse au mérite ? Accordée au meilleur élève ? Il fallait qu'il l'obtienne. C'était sa porte de sortie pour qu'il s'offre un meilleur avenir, pour Ron et pour Hermione…


	2. Chapitre II

\- Elle sera donnée au meilleur élève Hermione ! Répéta Harry en jetant un regard dégoûté à son sandwich en parlant de la bourse au mérite.

\- Harry, on en a déjà parlé ! Arrête de te rabaisser ! Tu es très intelligent, et tu travailles dur ! Tu as toutes tes chances !

\- Non. Depuis trois ans, j'occupe seulement la deuxième place au classement général !

\- La deuxième place c'est très bien ! Le consola Hermione.

Harry pouffa d'un rire mauvais. Hermione elle-même, ne se satisferait pas de la deuxième place. Harry, lui s'en contentait parfaitement. Mais là, c'était autre chose. La bourse d'étude ne serait donnée qu'au meilleur étudiant. Pas au second, ni au troisième. Mais au premier. Et le premier, c'était toujours cet insolent Drago Malfoy. Que ferait-il d'une bourse en plus ? Il avait assez d'argent à lui tout seul pour couvrir les frais d'études de tous les étudiants du campus !

\- Je crois que je suis maudit ! Maugréa Harry.

Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et plaça un bras sur ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil. Il gratta sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, un tic qu'il avait depuis toujours, puis il enleva ses lunettes.

\- Il y a une soirée chez lui demain. On devrait y aller.

\- Chez qui ? Demanda Harry, sans comprendre de qui elle parlait.

\- Du blond qui occupe tes pensées !

\- Il occupe mes pensées parce que j'ai envie de le tuer ! Ronchonna Harry.

\- Et si tu veux battre Drago Malfoy et obtenir de meilleurs notes que lui pour avoir cette bourse, tu dois apprendre à le connaître ! Expliqua Hermione.

\- Non. J'ai besoin d'apprendre mes cours par cœur, de les maîtriser sur le bout des doigts et d'être brillant !

\- Harry tu mérites cette bourse, soupira Hermione en le rejoignant sur l'herbe. Il faut que tu mettes toutes tes chances de ton côté, que tu le déstabilises.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée, répondit Harry. Ce serait injuste en plus. Je ne veux pas gagner comme ça. Je veux obtenir cette bourse parce que je suis meilleur que lui, pas parce que je l'ai écrasé pour y arriver !

\- C'est noble de ta part, approuva Hermione. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu sais ?

\- On me le dit souvent, plaisanta Harry.

Il avait toujours du mal à recevoir des compliments. Il avait tendance à penser que les gens n'étaient pas sincères quand ils lui en faisaient. Harry avait été tellement rabaissé, tellement maltraité dans son enfance, qu'il ne se voyait pas tel qu'il était réellement. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'être un parasite, un intrus, une gêne…. Les sorciers qui le respectaient, le faisaient simplement parce que bébé, il avait tué le plus grand mage noir de ce siècle, et qu'ils le pensaient puissant. Parfois, Harry avait bien envie de leur répondre qu'il n'en avait aucun souvenir, et qu'il n'était qu'un enfant quand ses parents avaient été tués par Lord Voldemort. Si Harry avait été si puissant, il aurait empêché le meurtre de ses parents, et ils auraient été heureux, avec eux…

Les cours avaient repris depuis seulement trois semaines, et Harry était déjà épuisé. Ils avaient pris des heures en plus, pour être certain de pouvoir payer ses frais d'inscription en temps et en heure. Il travaillait deux fois plus que tout le monde, étudiant plus que n'importe qui. Il espérait que ça paierait. Il bailla, et s'autorisa une petite pause.

**OOo**

Drago se demandait si son père appréciait de savoir que l'appartement somptueux qu'il payait à son fils, servait en ce moment même, de boîte de nuit à toute une flopée d'étudiants totalement déchaînés. Sans nul doute qu'il en ferait un arrêt cardiaque… Surtout quand s'il entendait la musique moldue qui faisait trembler les murs.

\- On devrait peut-être baisser un peu le son, fit le blond à Blaise.

\- Pourquoi ? On a lancé des assurdito dans tout le quartier !

\- Parce que mes oreilles ne vont pas le supporter longtemps, grimaça Drago.

Blaise baissa légèrement le son et Drago le remercia d'un sourire. Il arpenta son appartement, prit un verre en s'assurant que personne n'avait bu dedans avant lui, et bu une gorgée. Il fallait jouer des coudes pour avancer. Il y avait même des étudiants qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Pourtant, tout le monde le connaissait et le saluait. Son égo en était un peu flatté. Pour autant, Drago ressentit le besoin urgent de respirer, d'être seul, alors, il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il serait tranquille : le toit.

Drago avait choisi cet appartement exclusivement pour l'accès au toit. Il adorait regarder les étoiles et la nuit. Sa mère lui avait appris les noms de toutes les constellations parce que selon elle, c'était un indispensable chez les Malfoy, qui portaient tous des noms liés aux étoiles. A Durmstrang, quand il s'était senti seul, car trop loin de sa famille, il les avait regardé, penché au-dessus de sa fenêtre, en se disant que sa mère, de là où elle était, voyait peut-être les mêmes. Il monta les marches du petit escalier en bois et constata que la porte était déjà entrouverte. Il haussa un sourcil et la referma derrière lui, en cherchant des yeux la personne qui avait bien pu découvrir et souiller son petit sanctuaire.

Une silhouette se détachait, entre les plantes vertes et les lumières. Il s'approcha et constata qu'un homme s'était appuyé contre la balustrade, légèrement penché vers le vide, un verre dans les mains.

\- Ne te baisse pas comme ça, Potter ! l'avertit Drago.

\- Ne surprend pas un homme penché au-dessus du vide, Malfoy ! Rétorqua le brun sur le même ton.

Drago le rejoignit et l'imita, les coudes posés sur la balustrade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je parte ? Répondit Harry.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais que tu partes ?

\- Et pourquoi tu ne le voudrais pas ?

\- Arrête ça, lui ordonna presque Drago.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- De répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

Drago grimaça.

\- Tu n'as pas l'habitude hein ? s'amusa Harry. A ce qu'on ne t'obéisse pas ? Précisa-t-il.

\- Crois-le ou non, mais le monde ne se plie pas toujours en quatre à la moindre de mes volontés.

\- Non, admit Harry. C'est toi qui le plie en quatre pour obtenir ce que tu veux.

\- Est-ce une mauvaise chose ? Demanda Drago.

\- Non.

Harry avala tout le contenu de son verre, prêt à s'en aller.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, l'arrêta Drago.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Hermione avait finalement réussi à le traîner jusqu'ici, déclarant qu'il avait besoin de faire la fête, de se détendre un peu.

\- On m'y a un peu forcé.

\- C'est si désagréable que ça pour toi, de fréquenter le même mètre carré que moi ? Rit Drago.

Il avait l'habitude du mépris de certaines personnes. Mais il avait bien observé Potter, durant ces trois dernières années. Harry l'avait toujours promptement ignoré, ne le remarquait jamais quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs. Si Drago n'avait pas été si populaire, Harry ne connaîtrait même pas son nom, ne soupçonnerait même pas son existence.

\- Non, répondit enfin Harry. C'est juste que …

\- Que tu aurais pu travailler et étudier au lieu de passer du bon temps ?

\- C'est ça, approuva Harry.

\- Tu sais, t'as le droit de profiter un peu de la vie.

Harry éclata de rire et Drago jura que les lumières de la ville se mirent à briller un peu plus fort.

\- C'est bien une phrase de riche ça ! Articula Harry entre deux salves de rires.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de me juger comme ça. Juste parce que je suis riche.

\- C'est vrai, excuse-moi. C'est juste que j'aimerais que ma vie soit aussi facile que la tienne.

Drago baissa la tête, se sentant presque coupable :

\- J'ai entendu ton histoire tu sais ?

\- T'as aimé ? Grogna Haryr sur la défensive. Je suis absolument comblé, de savoir que l'histoire d'un pauvre petit orphelin dont l'héritage a été dilapidé par ses tuteurs, qui soit dit en passant, le maltraitaient, t'ait divertie.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle m'avait diverti ton histoire, rit à son tour Drago. Au contraire, elle m'a fait de la peine.

\- Je crois que c'est encore pire.

Harry détestait la pitié des gens.

\- T'as pas une vie facile, énonça Drago. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tous les autres autour de toi ne galèrent pas eux aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire galérer son altesse sérénissime Drago Malfoy ?

Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, et Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter était du genre taquin et à lancer des petites piques. Au contraire, de loin, il semblait être quelqu'un d'apaisé et de calme. Drago le voyait toujours en train d'étudier, de relire ses cours, ou même en train de répondre aux questions que les autres étudiants lui posaient. D'ailleurs, il avait toujours remarqué que les autres préféraient s'adresser à Harry, plutôt qu'à lui, qui avait de meilleures notes que le brun. Les gens l'écoutaient et lui faisaient confiance. Harry avait une âme de leader sans même le savoir… Il se montrait pourtant humble, et discret. Drago avait toujours admiré ça chez lui.

\- Je ne serai jamais assez parfait pour mon père.

\- Le mien est mort.

\- Ma mère ne prend jamais ma défense.

\- La mienne est morte.

\- Je n'ai eu aucun ami, pendant très longtemps.

\- Je ne peux même pas me payer le permis de transplaner.

\- Je fais des crises d'angoisse parfois, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Je saute des repas parfois, parce que j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour payer mes études ou de quoi rénover le Manoir de mon parrain.

Drago fronça les sourcils, à la mention du Manoir du Square Grimmard. Son père avait piqué une énorme crise en découvrant que Harry Potter allait en hériter. Selon lui, il aurait du revenir à Narcissa, la seule digne héritière des Black, depuis qu'Andromeda s'était mariée avec ce Tonks… Il avait même lancé plusieurs procédures judiciaires, pour revendiquer la propriété du Manoir. Drago avait essayé de l'en empêcher…

\- Tu sais Malfoy, tu n'es pas obligé de gagner à chaque fois. Tu peux me laisser la première place de celui qui a la vie la plus pourrie ! Ironisa Harry.

\- Que veux-tu ? J'ai un esprit compétitif sur-développé !

Harry leva les yeux vers les étoiles, en soupirant. Il se sentait bien ici. C'était calme… Finalement, Hermione avait peut-être eu raison de le traîner jusqu'ici. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool, qui lui donnait une certaine allégresse… Mais Harry se sentait bien avec Drago. Vraiment, vraiment bien…

Drago prit le verre d'Harry et leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ils ressentirent tous deux milles frissons, de la tête aux pieds.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? l'interrogea Drago.

\- Nous resservir. Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Harry l'attendit en regardant sa main distraitement. Elle le picotait et malgré le froid automnale, il avait chaud. Peut-être un peu trop…

**oOo**

Drago se réveilla le lendemain avec une légère gueule de bois. Il avait l'impression que sa conversation avec Harry n'était qu'un rêve. Un long, doux, et très agréable rêve… Harry dégageait quelque chose d'indéfinissable, une sorte d'aura qui donnait envie à Drago de l'embrasser. Il y avait un truc entre eux, comme un lien.

La nuit dernière, ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, de tout et de rien et Drago s'était franchement retenu de le plaquer contre l'un des murs de son appartement. Harry Potter et ses deux yeux verts, occupaient son esprit, encore embrouillé par le sommeil.

Il s'habilla distraitement mais avec soin, en enfilant l'une de ses fameuses chemises blanches. Puis, il se rendit au Chaudron Baveur. Il savait que Harry s'y trouverait.

Et effectivement, il y était. Il souriait à tout le monde, parcourait la salle en long, en large et en travers avec un dynamisme impressionnant pour quelqu'un qui était rentré chez lui à seulement quatre heures du matin… Drago le trouva beau, malgré ses cernes, ses traits un peu tirés. Il l'observa gratter sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et chasser ses cheveux noir de jais qui la cachaient. Il aurait aimé le faire à sa place…

Il se dirigea vers lui, l'air un peu félin, parce que Harry était sa nouvelle proie, et qu'il avait franchement envie de sortir avec lui. Drago n'était pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins. Il voulait passer du temps avec Harry. Il se planta devant lui, et ce-dernier écarquilla les yeux, surpris de le voir ici :

\- Tu n'es pas du genre à fréquenter le Chaudron Baveur… Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Son sourire étincelant déçarsonna Drago un bref instant. Son coeur rata un battement, alors qu'il était toujours si sûr de lui…

\- Toi. Je veux sortir avec toi ! Déclara simplement le blond. Tu veux bien ?

Harry lâcha le verre qu'il était en train de ranger. Il se brisa au sol et Harry répondit simplement :

\- Non.


	3. Chapitre III

On ne disait pas « non » à Drago Malfoy. Personne n'en avait le droit. Et personne n'avait jamais osé refuser quoique ce soit à Drago… C'était une grande première. Enfin pas tout à fait. Quelques filles et garçons avaient bien tenté de lui résister, mais leur « non » n'étaient jamais sincères. Ils avaient tendance à penser que plus ils résisteraient à Drago, plus ce dernier serait intéressé. Mais Drago en vérité, s'en moquait bien. Quand il voulait apprendre à connaître quelqu'un, il le faisait. Quand il voulait embrasser quelqu'un, il le faisait. Sous réserve du consentement de la personne concernée, cela allait de soit. Drago n'était pas non plus un gros connard… Il agissait parfois comme tel, certes. Cependant, Drago n'était pas du genre à harceler les autres pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, en ce moment même, il suivait Harry, qui partait d'un pas pressé de l'amphithéâtre.

\- Harry ! l'interpella-t-il.

Ce dernier continua sa course en l'ignorant royalement, ce qui le fit rire. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à l'arrêter juste le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu t'apprêtes à me lancer un sort, Malfoy ? s'étonna Harry en se retournant légérement.

Drago, surpris, haussa les épaules :

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te parler, un petit petrificus totalus ne te fera pas de mal.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin Malfoy ! s'écria Harry.

\- Comment as-tu su ?

\- Su quoi ?

\- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ! Grogna Drago. Comment as-tu su que j'allais te lancer un sort ?

L'instinct de Harry savait toujours ce genre de chose…

\- Parce que tu as arrêté de parler et de courir derrière moi, expliqua simplement Harry.

\- Si j'avais su qu'essayer de t'attaquer était la solution pour que tu me reparles, je l'aurais fait plus tôt.

\- Je ne te parle pas Malfoy ! Leva les yeux au ciel Harry avant de repartir dans sa course. Je t'esquive.

Drago le rattrapa et une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, essaya de suivre le rythme du brun, qui avait des jambes un peu plus grandes que les siennes.

\- Sors avec moi.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plaît !

\- Malgré ta soudaine politesse, c'est toujours non ! Railla le serveur.

Il y avait dans les « non » de Harry, une crainte que sa voix n'arrivait pas à dissimuler. Drago l'entendait parfaitement et Harry, avait de plus en plus de mal à le cacher. Parce qu'en vérité, il en crevait d'envie de sortir avec Drago.

\- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? l'interrogea le blond.

\- Parce qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble !

Harry s'arrêta enfin de marcher, et ils restèrent plantés là, comme deux idiots, au beau milieu du couloir, en gênant le passage à plusieurs étudiants. En ce plein mois de Novembre, les gens se pressaient dans les bâtiments pour vite rentrer au chaud dans les salles de classes. Ils bousculaient Harry et Drago, qui s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Pourquoi on n'aurait rien à faire ensemble ? s'étonna Drago. Parce que je suis riche et que tu es pauvre ?

\- C'est vraiment adorable et très attentionné de ta part de me ramener et de me rabaisser à ma situation financière, siffla Harry entre ses dents. T'es vraiment un crétin.

Il reprit sa course et Drago l'arrêta, en agrippant son épaule :

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Écoute, je ne peux pas sortir avec toi !

\- Peux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as dis « je ne peux pas ».

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas dit que tu ne voulais pas ! Jubila Drago en se frottant presque les deux mains en signe de victoire.

Harry, lasse, soupira. Il venait de se faire piéger. Nul doute que Drago, s'il avait été à Poudlard aurait été le roi des Serpentard !

\- Tu laisses jamais tomber ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Ça ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, confirma Drago, toujours fier de lui.

Harry grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec Drago, parce qu'il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Harry était quelqu'un de bien. Il voulait être quelqu'un de bien… Mais quand il y songeait, il était certain qu'apprendre à connaître Malfoy, vivre une histoire avec lui, pourrait peut-être distraire le blond assez de temps pour que Harry puisse prendre l'avantage sur lui et avoir une meilleure moyenne aux partiels de ce semestre… De cette manière, Harry aurait la bourse de mérite et pourrait payer ses frais d'études ! Il pourrait alors rénover entièrement le Manoir, offrir à Ron et Hermione une meilleure vie… Leur offrir à tous les trois, une meilleure vie. Quand il regardait Drago, droit dans les yeux, il n'arrivait pas à chasser cette idée de son esprit. Et il s'en voulait.

\- Pour la dernière fois, c'est non ! Répéta Harry.

\- D'accord Potter.

Harry haussa un sourcil, presque déçu.

\- Si jamais tu changes d'avis…, poursuivit Drago en s'en allant.

Harry se retourna et tenta de cacher son sourire amusé et ses joues un peu rougies…

**oOo**

\- Tu es encore arrivé en retard ce matin, lui répéta le patron du Chaudron Baveur en lui adressant un regard mauvais.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'essaies pas de t'excuser ?

\- Non, fit Harry.

Il sentit Hermione se tendre à côté de lui. Les relations entre son employeur et Harry n'avaient jamais été très bonnes. Dire qu'elles étaient tendues, relevait même de l'euphémisme. Harry défit son tablier et sortit avec Hermione, pour rejoindre le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Quand ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Ron se leva du canapé tout miteux et défraîchis sur lequel il s'était avachi. Il était livide, et désigna une lettre, portant le sceau du département de la Justice Magique. Le nom d'Harry était écrit dessus.

\- J'ai peur de l'ouvrir, maugréa Harry.

Hermione serra amicalement son épaule :

\- Tu veux qu'on te laisse seul ?

\- Non. Restez…

Il ouvrit la lettre et la parcourut en lisant en diagonale. Lucius Malfoy revendiquait la propriété du Manoir dont Harry avait hérité. Les yeux embués, il chassa ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il n'était pas triste. Il était en colère. Pourquoi, Lucius qui avait tout, voulait avoir le 12 Square Grimmaurd, et le prendre à Harry, qui lui, n'avait rien ? Est-ce que tous les gens riches étaient comme ça ? Est-ce qu'ils en voulaient toujours et encore plus ? Ça le rendait malade. Ron et Hermione qui avaient lu par-dessus son épaule, retenaient leur souffle.

\- Harry ? l'appela doucement Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. On va s'en sortir.

\- On n'a pas de quoi payer des frais d'avocat, geignit Hermione.

\- Je vais prendre des heures supplémentaires au magasin de Fred et George. Ils vont ouvrir une nouvelle boutique à Pré-au-lard, ils vont manquer de personnel. Ils vont avoir besoin de moi…, proposa immédiatement Ron. Je peux même te payer le prochain loyer en avance si tu veux.

Ron n'étudiait même pas. Il avait tout de suite travailler après l'obtention de ses ASPICS, parce que les Weasley ne pouvaient pas assumer les études d'un autre de leur enfant. Alors Ron avait décidé d'économiser et de gagner assez bien sa vie pour pouvoir faire des études plus tard…

\- Et moi, je vais déposer plusieurs CV sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai entendu dire que Fleury et Bott cherchait quelqu'un pour tenir la caisse et ranger les nouveaux arrivages de livres, enchaîna Hermione.

Harry avait tellement de chance de les avoir tous les deux. Il les regarda tour à tour et leur sourit. Il avait envie de hurler, pourtant, face à tant d'injustice. Merlin qu'il détestait Lucius Malfoy…. Mais il allait se battre, et garder cet endroit. C'était chez lui ici, et même Kreattur, l'elfe désagréable de la maison des Black, faisait désormais partie de sa famille.

Harry avait plus que jamais, besoin de cette bourse. Alors il prit la pire des décisions… Demain, il irait voir Malfoy.

**oOo**

Harry essaya de rassembler un peu de courage. En fait, c'était sa cinquième tentative. Dès qu'il s'approchait trop près de Drago, l'air s'épaississait autour de lui et des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son cou, ce qui n'avait rien de sexy. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à demander à l'un des hommes les plus beaux du pays de sortir avec lui.

Drago était en train de faire le paon, comme à son habitude. Il fanfaronnait avec sa cour, dans le parc du campus, celui qui était juste devant le terrain de Quidditch. Un terrain de Quidditch qui avait entièrement été financé par Lucius Malfoy. Harry savait que Drago s'y rendait régulièrement pour y jouer. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de l'Université, parce qu'il préférait se consacrer à ses études. Cependant, Harry avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir sur un balai. Il était doué. Très doué même… Il admira Drago lancer et attraper le vif d'or sous les applaudissements de plusieurs filles et les regards admiratifs des garçons. Ils avaient tous leurs balais dans les mains, et un jeu de balles, qui ne demandaient qu'à être utilisées.

Drago, comme s'il se sentait observé, regarda Harry droit dans les yeux et lui adressa un sourire taquin et insolent. Il s'avança vers le brun, les mains dans les poches, en remettant en place, l'unique mèche de cheveux blonde qui s'était faufilé hors de son bonnet.

\- Tu me cherches Potter ?

\- Non.

\- T'es un mauvais menteur.

\- Oui, avoua Harry.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu essaies de me parler, et je perds patience. Alors, j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

Harry gratta sa cicatrice. Il avait vraiment envie de gifler Malfoy et de lui donner tort….

\- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Insista Drago.

\- Tu fais quoi samedi soir ? Débita très vite Harry.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'avais horreur que tu répondes à mes questions par d'autres questions, soupira le blond.

\- Sors avec moi samedi soir, reprit Harry, les joues rouges et le souffle court.

Étonné du ton si direct et presque autoritaire du brun, Drago écarquilla les yeux, avant de ré-afficher un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis libre…

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Malfoy ? Commença à s'énerver Harry.

\- Joue avec moi, proposa simplement Drago. Le premier qui attrape le vif d'or, gagne le droit de demander à l'autre ce qu'il veut.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- J'ai une fierté Potter. Tu m'as repoussé pendant trop longtemps pour que j'accepte ton invitation du premier coup. J'ai un peu d'orgueil.

\- Seulement un peu ? Railla Harry.

\- Alors ? Tu te débines ?

\- Je n'ai pas de balai.

\- Blaise te prêtera le sien, répondit simplement Drago.

\- Qui te dit que je sais voler ? Grogna Harry.

\- J'ai eu des échos…, fit pensivement le blond.

En fait, voir Harry sur un balai relevait presque d'un fantasme pour Drago. Il regarda Harry marcher droit devant lui et s'adresser à Blaise qui interrogea silencieusement son meilleur-ami du regard, avant de lui donner son balai.

\- Bon on y va ? Ou tu te débines ? Se moqua Harry en courant jusqu'au terrain.

Drago se mit à sourire, et retourna vers ses amis, qui le suivirent. Pour rien au monde les étudiants n'auraient raté l'affrontement entre Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ils s'assirent dans les tribunes et Blaise se rendit directement sur le terrain, suivant Harry de près.

\- Je me souviens de ce qui arrivait à tes balais quand on était à Poudlard, grimaça-t-il anxieux.

\- Il va rien arriver à ton précieux balai, Zabini ! s'exaspéra Harry.

\- Tu pensais ça pour ceux que tu as cassé lors de tes matchs pour Gryffondor ? Se moqua Blaise.

Harry rit de bon coeur. Sur un balai, il n'avait peur de rien et ne craignait jamais le vide. Il était un peu casse-cou, et oui, il lui avait récolté plusieurs blessures et brisé quelques balais…

\- J'y ferai attention, Zabini, promis Harry.

\- Pas trop, cependant. Explose bien Drago ! Ca lui fera du bien, de s'apercevoir que quelqu'un est meilleur que lui dans quelque chose.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'oeil et Harry resta interdit :

\- Tu penses vraiment que je suis meilleur que lui ?

\- Au Quidditch ? Tu as toutes tes chances, affirma Blaise en donnant une tape amicale dans son dos.

Sauf que Harry avait apprit depuis longtemps à ne plus compter sur sa chance. Il enfourcha le balai de Blaise et commença à s'élever dans les airs, rejoignant Drago. Étrangement, les tribunes s'étaient incroyablement remplies, et Harry repéra Hermione sur l'une d'elle, en train de l'encourager en levant ses deux pouces en l'air. Pourtant, ses yeux ne mentait pas, et elle désapprouvait ce qu'Harry était en train de faire. Harry était quelqu'un de bien… Il ne fallait pas que son meilleur-ami se lance dans ce genre d'histoire, juste par vengeance ou pour l'argent.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? Hurla Blaise, le vif d'or dans les mains.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête. Harry avait le coeur qui battait à cent à l'heure et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il garde la tête froide. Il se concentra sur les yeux de Drago et tenta de définir leur couleur. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait bleu, ni tout à fait gris. Cela ressemblait à la couleur du ciel, l'automne quand il faisait assez beau mais que la pluie menaçait tout de même de tomber.

Blaise lâcha le vif d'or et Harry s'élança à toute vitesse à sa suite. Il sentit la caresse du vent sur son visage et instantanément, il ne pensa plus à rien d'autre, que de battre Malfoy pour l'inviter à sortir avec lui.

Drago le suivait de prés, et arrivait même à le distancer de temps en temps. Il avait un jeu agressif et osé, n'ayant pas peur de s'approcher assez prés de Harry pour le déstabiliser et le bousculer. Arrivant au-dessus de lui, il passa devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter violemment. Harry pesta. Il venait de perdre l'avantage. Il s'arrêta un instant, essayant de deviner la trajectoire du vif d'or, que Drago poursuivait toujours. Harry décida d'agir et repartit. Il se pencha légèrement, s'allongeant presque sur son balai pour prendre plus de vitesse. Le vif d'or rasait presque le sol, et Drago ne plongeait pas avec assez d'assurance vers le sol pour l'attraper. Il devait penser que le vif d'or s'élèverait le seconde d'après, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de perdre de l'altitude… Sauf qu'Harry, lui, il était audacieux, et n'avait pas peur de se ramasser tout entier sur le sol. Alors il plongea. Il passa juste en-dessous de Drago qui fronça les sourcils et hurla :

\- SOMBRE CRÉTIN TU VAS T'ÉCRASER !

Harry tendit la main et quand son balai toucha le sol, il se roula en boule, par réflexe. Le souffle coupé, il s'allongea sur le dos et regarda le ciel, un sourire aux lèvres. Le visage de Drago apparaut au-dessus du sien :

\- T'es sûr d'être le deuxième meilleur élève de notre promotion Potter ? T'as du jus de citrouille à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

\- Oh Potter !

Le ton inquiet de Drago lui donna envie de sourire. Il sentit la main du blond dans la sienne, et comme la dernière fois, des millions de frissons se mirent à parcourir son corps, de la tête aux pieds.

\- T'as rien de cassé ? Oh Potter ! Tu m'entends ?

Harry rouvrit les yeux et se mit à rire en ouvrant la main que Drago ne tenait pas dans la sienne. Le vif d'or en sortit et Drago joignit son rire au sien et s'allongea sur le sol avec lui. Blaise, qui était sur le terrain, accourut vers eux.

\- Mon balai ! s'effara-t-il.

\- Il a rien, ton balai, murmura Harry en désignant ce dernier, qui s'était écrasé sur le sol, quelques mètres plus loin.

\- La peinture sera sûrement écaillée ou abîmée, remarqua Malfoy.

\- Je lui paierai les réparations, soupira Harry.

\- Non t'inquiète, je m'en chargerai.

Harry se redressa avec une facilité déconcertante et se pencha au-dessus de Drago.

\- Samedi soir. Dix-huit heures, au Chaudron Baveur.

Harry regrettait déjà. Se servir de Drago comme ça, ça ne lui ressemblait. Il était mieux que ça. Jamais Harry n'avait trouvé une victoire aussi amère. Il changea d'avis, en constatant que Drago souriait de toutes ses dents. Son coeur se gonfla, et Harry renonça définitivement à tous ses plans. Drago Malfoy ne méritait pas ça...

\- J'y serai, sourit Drago.

Ce dernier se redressa à son tour et posa ses mains sur la nuque de Harry pour le forcer à se pencher. Il entortilla ses doigts autour de ses cheveux bruns indomptables, encore plus ébouriffés qu'ordinairement à cause du vol qu'il venait de faire. Drago prit le temps de le regard dans les yeux. Ils brillaient d'excitation, d'adrénaline et leurs pupilles étaient légèrement dilatées. Drago fit un dernier effort et se suréleva, pour l'embrasser.

Au moment même où leurs lèvres se touchèrent Harry sut qu'il serait incapable de revenir en arrière. Il goutta sa bouche encore et encore, l'embrassant comme si c'était la meilleure des récompenses. De la sueur perlait toujours sur son front, mais il s'en moquait bien maintenant. Tout son sang bouillait dans son corps et les mains de Drago sur sa nuque, le rendaient fou.

Il s'éloigna pourtant et se remit debout. Harry partit comme il était venu et quitta le terrain de Quidditch. Étrangement, Drago avait les jambes trop cotonneuse pour en faire de même. Il resta allongé, le cœur en vrac et la tête dans les nuages. Embrasser Harry Potter, c'était franchement bien plus important que tout le reste…

\- Mec, t'as perdu, fit Blaise en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Je sais.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Étrangement, il s'en moquait bien de sa défaite. Il ne pensait qu'à Harry et à ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il avait hâte de recommencer.

\- Si tu avais gagné, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais demander ?

\- De sortir avec moi, haussa les épaules Drago.

\- Ton égo se dégonfle de plus en plus Malfoy… Ca te va bien, ricana Blaise.

Drago se mit à rire, et essaya de retenir le souvenir de la bouche d'Harry Potter sur la sienne, un peu plus longtemps. S'il avait pu tatoué cette sensation sur ses lèvres, il l'aurait fait…


	4. Chapitre IV

Harry n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un… On était le premier décembre, et les sorciers se bousculaient sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Harry, lui, se disait amèrement qu'il n'aurait probablement rien à mettre sous le sapin cette année. En ce moment même, il s'observait dans le reflet d'une cuillère, les yeux un peu vitreux à cause de la fatigue, mais un sourire étrangement heureux sur les lèvres. Hermione se moquait légèrement de lui.

\- Tu es parfait, le rassura-t-elle.

\- Non, je suis loin d'être parfait, soupira-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien ce que je fais.

\- Harry, il est temps que tu admettes le fait que Malfoy te plaît.

\- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que notre relation pourrait le distraire et que je pourrais en profiter pour être le meilleur élève, décrocher cette bourse. Et c'est pas bien… C'est inapproprié même… Et déloyal, malhonnête.

\- Qui te parle de relation pour le moment ? Haussa un sourcil Hermione. Prend juste du bon temps. Tu ne t'engages à rien Harry, c'est juste un rendez-vous !

Sauf que Harry savait, sentait que ce serait plus que ça, que ça le mènerait à plus que ça.

Hier après-midi, il s'était rendu chez un avocat de droit magique que son professeur lui avait recommandé. Malgré l'aide juridictionnelle, Harry allait devoir débourser une sacrée fortune et malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas assez sûr de lui pour plaider sa cause lui-même, surtout face à un homme comme Malfoy. Il y avait trop en jeu, trop à perdre…

\- Et si tu profitais juste de l'instant présent ? T'avais pas l'air de te poser beaucoup de questions lundi dernier, quand Malfoy et toi étiez en train de vous embrasser sur le terrain de Quidditch…, le taquina Hermione.

Les joues du brun prirent une belle teinte rouge brique et il regarda son montre.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder.

\- En effet, il vient juste d'entrer ! Murmura Hermione à son oreille.

Harry souffla un bon coup et servit sa dernière commande de la soirée à un vieux sorcier, un peu ivrogne, qui rouspétait tout le temps dans sa barbe. Il s'approcha de Drago, qui tenta de l'embrasser. Mais Harry l'esquiva, presque à contrecœur :

\- Salut, fit-il simplement.

Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et suivit Harry, à l'extérieur du Chaudron Baveur. Harry, quand il était stressé, avait l'habitude de marcher vite. Malfoy le mettait dans tous ses états…

\- Ralentis, Harry ! Le supplia presque Drago. Tu ne crois pas que je t'ai assez couru après comme ça ?

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et passa une main dans ses cheveux, nerveusement.

\- Désolé.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment.

\- C'est le pire début de rencard que j'ai jamais eu, plaisanta-t-il.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne…

Le vent frais de décembre fit frissonner Harry et Drago posa une main sur sa joue, la réchauffant agréablement.

\- Moi je sais. Je veux bien te montrer, sourit-il.

\- Tu es vraiment horripilant parfois, tu le sais ? Rit Harry. Tu es beau, intelligent, tu sais jouer au Quidditch, tu te vantes, mais juste assez pour que l'on trouve ça adorable, pas insupportable, tout chez toi est…

\- Désirable ? Proposa Drago en constatant que le brun avait du mal à trouver à adjectif.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Même tes cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés. Ça m'énerve.

\- Décoiffe-les alors !

Harry leva timidement la main vers la chevelure du blond et l'ébouriffa, presque tendrement. Les mèches blondes reprirent leurs places sur son cuir chevelu, comme si Harry n'y avait jamais agité la main.

\- C'est incroyable !

\- Serait-ce de la jalousie dans ta voix, Potter ? Se moqua Drago.

\- Les miens ressemblent à un champs de bataille.

\- J'aime bien ça, avoua Drago.

\- Ah oui ?

L'héritier des Malfoy hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, et Harry comprit qu'il l'intimidait un peu. Cela lui donna assez de courage pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et le guider dans le quartier moldu de Londres. Ils se baladèrent dans la ville, jusqu'à trouver un petit marché de Noël.

\- J'aime bien venir ici, avoua Harry.

\- Parce que personne ne te reconnaît ?

\- En partie, admit-il. Les premiers mois pendant lesquels j'ai travaillé au Chaudron Baveur, mon patron a multiplié son salaire par dix. Les sorciers venaient juste pour me voir, contempler le pauvre petit orphelin Potter, l'Élu… Ça avait le don de m'énerver.

\- Ce qui peut se comprendre, murmura Drago.

\- J'ai toujours refusé d'être en colère, même contre les Dursley.

\- Tes tuteurs ?

\- Oui.

\- Ils t'ont tout pris, et tu n'es pas en colère contre eux, même pas un peu ?

\- Non. Ma mère, mon père… Ils se sont sacrifiés par amour pour moi. Je dois prendre exemple sur eux et…

\- Harry, c'est normal de se mettre en colère, de faire des conneries … Tes parents se mettaient sûrement en colère après toi quand tu recrachais tes bouillies de brocolis par le nez !Ce n'étaient pas des saints ! Tu n'as pas à prendre exemple sur eux…

\- Tu ne comprends pas…, secoua la tête Harry.

\- Si, je comprends. Je sais ce que c'est, de vouloir correspondre à une image, de s'infliger des objectifs parfois inatteignables. Tu veux honorer la mémoire de tes parents, et c'est normal. Mais tu sais, tu le fais en vivant tous les jours…

Harry entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, s'assurant de former un nœud que personne ne pourrait défaire.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de sage.

\- Pas vraiment, ricana Drago. C'est moi qui est piégé les potions du bâtiment C la semaine dernière, pour qu'elles explosent…

Harry se rappela de cet épisode. Hermione, qui suivait des cours de potions comme tous les futurs médicomages, était rentrée au 12 Square Grimmaurd les cheveux verts et avec des bouts de trucs tout visqueux sur elle.

\- Tu es assez sage pour ne jamais te faire prendre ! Rectifia Harry.

Harry s'avança vers la patinoire qui avait été installée et admira les enfants, en train d'essayer de glisser sur la glace. Drago explosa de rire, quand l'un d'eux tomba :

\- J'adore l'hiver. Regarder les gens tomber à cause du verglas, c'est vraiment l'un de mes passe-temps préférés !

\- Tu es vraiment horrible ! s'horrifia Harry avant d'exploser de rire, face à une chute ridicule que venait de faire une petite blonde.

Son ventre gargouilla et il se dirigea vers un stand de nourriture, Drago sur les talons.

\- J'adore les marchés de Noël. Il y a toujours des roulottes avec les cuisines du monde.

\- J'ai été servi côté nourriture étrange… J'ai fait mes études à Durmstrang, je te rappelle.

\- Mais t'as jamais goûté à des chicken wings ! Fit Harry en désignant un stand qui en vendait.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- C'est une vraie institution de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique ! Fit Harry. Les véritables chicken wings sont fortes et épicées, avec du tabasco et des piments écrasés, le tout badigeonné sur les ailes de poulet !

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais un ventre sur patte ! Plaisanta le blond.

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai juste les choses très épicées et piquantes.

\- Je prends note, répondit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

Harry acheta de quoi manger et Drago se servit.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas autre chose ? Lui demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Drago secoua la tête. Harry n'était pas fortuné et ça, Drago le savait. Alors il prit une chicken wings et la porta à sa bouche :

\- C'est super épicé, le prévint Harry.

Drago haussa les épaules et avala une bouchée. Instantanément, il eut l'impression que son palais prenait feu. Son visage se mit à rougir furieusement et Harry, hilare, explosa de rire, alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler le long des joues de Drago. Il alla acheter un verre de lait, que Drago refusa dans un premier temps :

\- C'est pour les enfants !

\- C'est pour les crétins qui testent leurs limites ! Rectifia Harry.

\- J'ai une fierté.

\- T'es sûr ? Haussa un sourcil le brun, moqueur.

\- Super sûr.

Drago croisa les bras et ouvrit la bouche, espérant que le vent glacial pourrait apaiser la chaleur insupportable que régnait dans sa bouche et qui raclait l'intérieur de celle-ci. Finalement, il prit le verre de lait et le bu d'un traite. Harry tapota son dos, toujours en riant :

\- Ca va mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua Drago.

\- Trop d'aventures d'un coup ?

D'abord le quartier moldu, ensuite la nourriture… Drago commençait à se dire qu'il ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie finalement, et que Harry, lui, il lui apprendrait tout.

\- Un peu.

Mais il adorait ça.

**oOo**

Harry avait sa tête sur les genoux de Drago, qui caressait ses cheveux distraitement. Harry adorait quand il faisait ça. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble presque tous les soirs, et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas embrassés. Enfin, plus depuis que Harry avait attrapé le vif d'or… Le brun en était frustré, et attendait patiemment que Drago prenne l'initiative, mais malheureusement, le blond semblait déterminé à ne pas l'embrasser…

C'était étrange, de passer autant de temps avec Drago et d'avoir toujours cette même sensation d'adrénaline dans les veines. Harry aimait chaque secondes qu'il partageait avec lui. Drago était quelqu'un de bien… Drago avait même réussit à percer sa petite bulle, celle qu'il s'était construite au fil des ans, comme une carapace, pour se protéger du monde extérieur et des gens. Avec Drago, il était lui-même et pouvait parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Harry l'avait même invité au 12 Square Grimmaurd.

Au début, il avait eu peur que Drago soit mal-à-l'aise, dans un environnement aussi… pauvre. Mais il semblait s'en moquer. Désormais, quand il venait chez Harry, il enlevait ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, et s'asseyait sur le canapé, attendant patiemment que le brun l'y rejoigne et pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Concentre-toi un peu ! Ronchonna Harry.

\- Parle pour toi ! Tu es à deux doigts de t'endormir ! Rétorqua Drago en continuant de passer ses doigts entre ses mèches brunes. Tu as étudié toute la nuit ?

\- Il me faut cette bourse, répéta Harry.

Drago baissa la tête, coupable, sachant que lui, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Enfin, si. Son père pourrait lui couper les vivres. Mais Harry, lui, il en avait plus besoin…

\- Tu sais, un bon sommeil, une bonne alimentation… C'est essentiel pour réussir des examens.

\- Tu as raison, soupira Harry.

Il se redressa, faisant grincer le canapé et s'assit en tailleur avant de s'étirer. Le bas de son pull se souleva, dévoilant une partie de ses abdos. Drago en salivait presque… Il garda cependant la tête froide et se concentra sur autre chose :

\- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas de sapin de Noël chez vous ? Weasley est allergique ?

Harry fit de gros yeux accusateur à Drago. Étrangement, son meilleur-ami et Drago ne s'entendaient pas du tout…

\- Ron n'est pas allergique aux sapins.

\- Hermione alors ?

\- Non. C'est juste… pas dans nos priorité.

Drago se leva et tendit sa main à Harry.

\- Allez viens, on va en choisir un.

\- Drago…

\- Je peux bien offrir un sapin de Noël à l'homme qui me plait ! Et qui m'a sauvé la vie en m'apportant un verre de lait …, ajouta Drago.

\- Pour la dernière fois, une chicken wings épicée n'a jamais tué personne ! Rit Harry.

\- A d'autres ! J'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux !

Harry se releva à son tour et ils sortirent tous les deux, pour acheter un sapin de Noël.

**oOo**

\- Du violet à côté du vert ? Non c'est hors de question ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Mon sapin, mes règles de décorations ! Répondit Harry.

Drago s'avoua vaincu, et observa Harry, absolument ravi, en train de décorer le sapin qu'ils venaient d'acheter. Hermione et Ron étaient rentrés et ils le décoraient tous ensemble. Ils formaient une vraie famille tous les trois, et Drago leur enviait ça…

\- Il est vraiment magnifique, s'extasia Hermione en reculant d'un pas pour admirer le résultat. Il ne manque plus que l'étoile.

\- C'est à Drago de la mettre ! Insista Harry.

Il tendit une vieille étoile toute décolorée et abîmée et la plaça délicatement sur le sommet du sapin. Il recula à son tour, rejoignant les trois amis, qui ne lâchaient pas des yeux leur sapin de Noël. Harry prit la main de Drago dans la sienne, et le remercia. Hermione décida qu'il était temps pour elle et Ron de s'éclipser. Harry choisit ce moment, pour avouer la vérité … Le cœur lourd, il commença à parler.

\- J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose.

Drago fronça les sourcils, surpris par l'air sérieux de Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- C'est par rapport à ton père.

\- Oh.

Lucius Malfoy savait que son fils était bisexuel. En revanche, il ne devait sûrement pas apprécier le fait que son fils sorte avec l'orphelin Potter… Il craignait que son père ne l'apprenne…

\- Il t'a proposé de l'argent pour que tu arrêtes de me fréquenter ? s'alarma Drago.

\- Non pas du tout ! Répondit précipitamment Harry.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, tu devrais accepter. T'en as besoin. Et on pourrait se montrer assez discrets pour qu'ils pensent qu'on ne se voit plus… Comme ça, ce serait tout bénéf !

\- Tu es vraiment un roublard de première classe toi ! Siffla Harry presque admiratif.

\- Qu'est-ce que mon père a fait ? Le coupa Drago, soudainement stressé.

Harry inspira une nouvelle fois :

\- Il a lancé une procédure judiciaire pour revendiquer la propriété de ce Manoir.

Drago s'assit, comme un fantôme, totalement ailleurs. Une bouffée de colère monta dans sa poitrine.

\- Il en avait parlé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait…

\- Je voulais que tu le saches. Je ne veux pas te cacher ça… Ni même quoi que ce soit.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé à ses côtés et Drago se tourna vers Harry. Dans les verres de ses lunettes, se reflétaient les lumières des guirlandes de Noël. Il était si beau…

\- Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, murmura Harry.

\- Tu peux !

Harry s'approcha un peu plus et Drago resta inerte, le cœur faisant des loopings dans sa poitrine. Harry recula subitement :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas embrassé ?

\- Tu en as envie ? Fit Drago.

Harry détourna le regard, incapable de supporter la couleur bleu-gris de ses yeux.

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi toi, tu ne m'embrasses pas ? Le taquina Drago.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure :

\- C'est à toi de me montrer que tu me veux, maintenant, continua-t-il.

Harry sourit et franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres. Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent. Un feu s'alluma en eux, et leurs mains se baladèrent sous leurs pulls, sur leurs bras, sur leurs torses. Harry ne sut à quel moment il s'était retrouvé sur les genoux de Drago à califourchon sur ce-dernier, à l'embrasser comme s'il était la dernière dose d'oxygène sur Terre. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et Drago déposait des baisers brûlants partout sur sa peau, réveillant chaque cellule avec délice… C'était donc ça, le désir ?

\- Je suis vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de toi, Potter, murmura Drago d'une voix suave.

Harry mordilla les lèvres du blond, possessif et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras, en continuant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

**oOo**

Harry révisait tous les jours pendant des heures. Il ne faisait que ça, même quand il était au travail. Ca avait le don de faire râler son patron, mais Hermione prenait toujours le relais. Harry angoissait et avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Je pourrais faire semblant de rater …, proposa Drago en nichant son nez au creux du cou du brun.

Ils s'étaient blottis ensemble, dans l'appartement de Drago, pour être plus tranquilles. Harry avait appris qu'embrasser Drago lui donnait étonnement assez d'énergie pour réviser toute la nuit à ses côtés. Ensemble, ils formaient une bonne équipe. Il aurait voulu passer toutes ses journées avec lui. Malheureusement il devait se contenter des soirées…

\- Surtout pas, répondit Harry. Je ne veux pas devenir le meilleur comme ça.

\- Tu révises plus que moi, soupira Drago.

\- Alors il serait temps que tu rattrapes ton retard ! Le pressa Harry. Je vais te poser des questions…

\- Je préfère t'embrasser…, sourit le blond.

Il tira légèrement sur le t-shirt de Harry, qui, sous son touché, perdit le nord, le sud, l'ouest et l'est. Ses mains caressèrent ses abdos et par reflexe, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour que le blond le débarrasse de son vêtement, devenu franchement inutile et gênant.

\- Je préfère vraiment t'embrasser…, répéta Drago.

Harry s'éloigne vivement de son petit-ami et reprit ses manuels en main en secouant la tête :

\- On doit étudier !

\- Tu es trop sérieux !

\- Et moi je refuse que mon petit-ami perde sa place de meilleur étudiant de la promo à cause de moi.

\- Mon petit-ami ? Écarquilla les yeux Drago.

Ils n'avaient pas mit de mot sur leur relation. Harry bégaya et rougit furieusement. Après tout, Drago et lui ne se fréquentaient pas depuis longtemps… Mais Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Il avait oublié tous ses problèmes avec Drago… Enfin presque. Harry savait qu'il avait trop besoin de cette bourse d'étude pour relâcher la pression et se permettre de laisser tomber ses études. Drago l'embrassa tendrement, le ramenant à la réalité :

\- Tu te considères comme mon petit-ami ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions ! Ronchonna le blond.

\- Alors, je peux ?

\- Et moi, je peux ? Le taquina Drago.

\- D'accord, je comprends pourquoi c'est énervant, rit Harry.

Il se pelotonna contre lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et si on révisait maintenant ? Les partiels sont dans moins de deux semaines…

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle, grogna Drago.

Harry déposa un baiser sur sa joue, et rouvrit un manuel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes partiels, je suis sûr que ça se passera très bien pour toi, murmura Drago à son oreille.

Le blond était prêt à tout, pour qu'Harry soit heureuse, et ait enfin ce qu'il mérite.

\- J'ai vraiment besoin de cette bourse. Sans ça, je serais forcé d'arrêter mes études…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas, je te le garantie.

**oOo**

_Monsieur le Doyen de la faculté de droit magique, _

_Ma démarche peut vous sembler audacieuse, voir ridicule. Mais je vous écrit afin de vous prévenir que Drago Malfoy compte saboter ses propres résultats, afin de me permettre d'occuper la première place du classement pour que j'obtienne la bourse au mérite. Si jamais j'arrivais premier, sachez que je ne mérite nullement et en aucun cas, cet argent. Ne tenez pas compte des résultats de Drago Malfoy et donnez lui une autre chance. _

_Harry Potter, le 9 décembre. _

Le brun signa sa lettre et la confia à Hedwige qui s'envola tout de suite. Drago lui avait confié lors de l'une de leurs conversations, que Lucius Malfoy l'avait menacé de lui couper les vivres si son fils n'arrivait pas premier.

Ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup à perdre, et Harry refusait que Drago se sacrifie pour lui.

Alors, il avait prit les devant.

Parce qu'il était vraiment en train de tomber amoureux de ce blond prétentieux, charmeur et irrésistible.


	5. Chapitre V

\- Tu es heureux Harry, sourit Hermione. Tu le mérites.

Le brun était lumineux, totalement épanoui. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. A mesure que Noël approchait, Harry et Drago passaient leurs journées à réviser. Le blond avait même décidé d'occuper une table au Chaudron Baveur, commandant un café toutes les heures et interrogeant Harry chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui. Ce qui faisait beaucoup de fois, surtout quand Harry s'amusait à faire des tours et des détours juste pour effleurer Drago sur la joue, les bras, ou la nuque. Drago ne s'en plaignait pas et ne se gênait pas non plus pour en faire de même. Harry se voyait bien passer le reste de sa vie comme ça… Enfin, pas tout à fait. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry se projetait. Il voyait plus loin que les factures à payer pour demain, les frais d'inscription à l'université et tout le reste. Il voyait un avenir, avec Drago…

Harry contempla le sapin de Noël de leur salon, qui brillait. Tout, absolument tout, lui faisait penser à Drago.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt pour tes partiels ? Lui demanda Hermione.

\- Je suis prêt, confirma Harry. Je ferai de mon mieux, et j'espère que Drago fera de son mieux lui aussi.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire contrit et laissa Harry pensif, en train de regarder le sapin, l'air béat.

**oOo**

Hermione nettoyait les tables. Harry, épuisé par ses révisions, n'était pas venu prendre son service, alors elle l'avait remplacé de bon cœur. Elle pouvait bien lui rendre ce petit service. Après tout, elle vivait sous son toit.

\- Granger, fit une voix suave derrière elle. L'uniforme te va bien.

\- Zabini, le salua Hermione avec indifférence.

\- On va sûrement être amené à se fréquenter régulièrement toi et moi. Tu sais, grâce à Drago et Potter qui se lèchent les amygdales toutes les deux minutes …

\- Grâce ? Souleva Hermione. Tu es content à l'idée de fréquenter régulièrement ?

\- Je t'aime bien, avoua Blaise. Donc oui, « grâce ».

L'ancienne Gryffondor émit un petit rire et tira la chaise en face de celle de Blaise pour s'asseoir :

\- Je suis vraiment contente pour Harry tu sais. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais Drago le rend heureux.

\- Je n'avais jamais vu Drago aussi accro à quelqu'un, lui assura Blaise.

\- Et dire que tout ceci est parti d'une blague, s'esclaffa Hermione.

\- Comment ça ?

\- A la rentrée, j'ai lancé l'hypothèse farfelue de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si Harry sortait avec Drago pour le distraire, afin qu'il perde sa place de premier de la promotion et qu'Harry puisse obtenir la bourse au mérite.

Blaise écarquilla les yeux et sembla pâlir. Il fixait un point droit devant lui, juste derrière Hermione qui se retourna, pour voir Drago. Ce dernier était venu voir Harry, comme à son habitude, sans se douter qu'Hermione avait pris son service à sa place. Drago avait le visage sombre, impassible, la brune croisa son regard, glacial.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte. Il voulait juste se servir de moi ?

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse, et quitta le Chaudron Baveur d'un pas pressé, et en colère.

**oOo**

\- Drago !

Harry courrait après le blond qui l'avait évité toute la journée. Leur première épreuve de partiel aurait lieu demain et cela faisait trois jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés. Drago évitait Harry.

\- DRAGO !

\- QUOI ? Hurla ce-dernier en se retournant enfin.

Essoufflé, Harry s'arrêta et le regarda droit les yeux :

\- Dis-moi au moins ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Je ne comprends pas, tout allait bien et je… Je sais que ma vie est merdique et que j'y suis probablement pour quelque chose, mais toi et moi, je pensais que… Je pensais que tu étais le contresort de ma malédiction de vie de merde Drago !

\- Tu me fais pitié Potter, déclara simplement Drago, en s'approchant du brun. T'es vraiment un bon acteur. Mais tu croyais quoi ? Que ton petit discours allait me mettre la larme à l'œil ?

\- Mon petit discours ? Répéta Harry, interdit.

\- Tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as utilisé. Mais tu sais quoi ? Ca va pas marcher. Je vais quand même être le premier de la promotion et toi, tu seras deuxième, parce que c'est la place réservé aux gens comme toi, les gens qui pensent pouvoir s'en sortir en écrasant les autres, ceux qui n'ont aucun mérite !

Drago crachait toute sa haine et elle infiltrait les veines de Harry comme un poison, violent et trop puissant.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je me suis vraiment fait avoir, tu sais. J'y ai cru, murmura Drago.

Harry entendit un sanglot dans sa voix, que le blond dissimula aussitôt.

\- Drago…, chuchota Harry.

\- Je sais tout. Je sais pourquoi tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir avec moi. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais juste changé d'avis… Tu voulais juste cette putain de bourse à la con, et peut-être même glaner des informations utiles pour ton procès contre mon père…

\- Drago, je t'assure que…

\- Tais-toi, le coupa Drago. J'en ai vraiment assez entendu.

Le blond partit à toute allure, ne pouvant pas en supporter davantage et s'enferma dans les toilettes. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait mal à la tête, mais pire que ça… Il avait surtout le cœur, explosé en mille morceaux, qui semblaient déchirer son cœur aux moindres de ses battements.

**oOo**

\- Vous avez très exactement trois heures à partir de maintenant. Vous pouvez retourner les sujets ! Annonça l'enseignant.

Harry jeta un dernier regard vers Drago et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il se concentre et qu'il pense à autre chose. Son avenir était en jeu, et Harry était quelqu'un de fort. Sa rupture avec Drago lui avait broyé le cœur et l'avait compressé si bien qu'Harry doutait même de sa capacité à battre encore… Mais il allait se relever, comme toujours, parce que Harry se relevait toujours.

Il remonta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, gratta sa cicatrice et écrit la réponse de la première question, sûr de lui et plus confiant que jamais. Cette bourse, il la méritait…

Drago quant à lui évitait de croiser le regard de Harry, qu'il savait posé sur lui au début de l'examen. Drago, savait aux expressions de son visage, que Harry était en train de réfléchir. Il pouvait même deviner très précisément ce qu'il pensait. Par exemple, en ce moment-même, Harry mâchouillait la pointe de sa plume, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas encore certain de sa réponse. Quand il passait une main dans ses cheveux, c'était parce qu'il était satisfait, et quand il souriait, juste quand le coin gauche de ses lèvres s'étirait, cela signifiait que la question lui plaisait bien. Drago secoua la tête à son tour et se concentra.

Avant de rencontrer Harry, il était persuadé d'être le meilleur en tout. Mais finalement, il avait appris que ce n'était pas forcément le cas. Il pensait que Harry était un homme bien. Il s'était trompé. Il refusait de lui accorder plus que son temps, et son amour. Il ne lui céderait pas sa première place, à aucun prix. Alors, Drago donna le meilleur de lui-même et quand il rendit sa copie à la fin des trois heures imparties, Drago savait qu'il aurait la première place, comme toujours.

**oOo**

Drago avait bien réfléchi durant cette semaine de partiels. Il avait beau faire comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si tout allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Blaise avait bien essayé de lui parler, mais dès que quelqu'un prononçait le prénom de Harry, Drago faisait la sourde oreille et s'enfuyait. Le blond savait qu'il était du genre lâche… C'était l'un de ses défauts. Mais Harry semblait aspirer tout le courage qu'il avait en lui… Drago avait alors prit une décision.

\- Entrez Monsieur Malfoy, je vous en prie, l'accueillit le doyen.

Drago s'exécuta et s'assit, imitant le vieil homme.

\- Je tenais , bien évidemment, à remercier encore une fois, votre père pour sa dernière donation, commença le doyen.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène ici.

Drago voulait partir. Il savait que l'université de droit magique de Londres avait un partenariat avec l'université de Russie. Drago ne supportait de croiser Harry tous les jours comme ça… Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la secrétaire entra.

\- Monsieur le Doyen, le Premier Ministre demande à vous parler de toute urgence, l'informa-t-elle.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Monsieur Malfoy, s'excusa-t-il. Je suis à vous dans deux minutes.

Draog hocha la tête et se mit à faire les cent pas, stressé. Une lettre, posé au-dessus d'une pile de dossier attira son attention. Il reconnu l'écriture de Harry et ne résista pas à l'envie de savoir ce que le brun pouvait bien écrire au doyen. Peut-être qu'il voulait arrêter ses études… Les poumons de Drago se comprimèrent à cette pensée. Harry était si doué, si intelligent. Cela serait d'un tel gâchis… Il décacheta l'enveloppe et se mit à lire :

_Monsieur le Doyen de la faculté de droit magique, _

_Ma démarche peut vous sembler audacieuse, voir ridicule. Mais je vous écrit afin de vous prévenir que Drago Malfoy compte saboter ses propres résultats, afin de me permettre d'occuper la première place du classement pour que j'obtienne la bourse au mérite. Si jamais j'arrivais premier, sachez que je ne mérite nullement et en aucun cas, cet argent. Ne tenez pas compte des résultats de Drago Malfoy et donnez lui une autre chance. _

_Harry Potter, le 9 décembre. _

Le 9 décembre… Cela datait d'au moins une semaine avant que Drago n'entende Hermione dire que Harry s'était servis de lui pour obtenir la bourse. Alors… Harry l'aimait-il réellement ?

Drago était un con. Un vrai con. Il lança un incendio pour la lettre brûle. Qu'importe qui aurait la première place…. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Harry, lui, avait de l'importance.

**oOo**

Drago attendait les résultats, comme tous les étudiants. On était le vingt décembre et tout le monde avait froid et grelotait dans le couloir de l'administration, qui allait bientôt afficher les résultats. Harry s'était réfugié tout derrière, juste assez loin pour éviter de voir Drago, mais juste assez prés pour pouvoir lire les noms qui s'afficheraient et formeraient le classement.

Finalement, après quelques minutes, les noms s'affichèrent lettres dorées. Harry avait fermé les yeux, craignant le résultat. Ils entendaient des murmures autour de lui, et des félicitations alors il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit son nom, dans le haut du classement. Il était premier… Il avait un résultat de quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcent. Il l'avait fait… Il avait réussit. Ses efforts venaient enfin de payer ! Puis ses yeux verts lurent le nom de Drago juste en-dessous du sien : quatre-vingt-dix-huit virgule huit pourcent… Cela c'était joué à deux centièmes de points. Deux centièmes de points, pour lesquels Harry était peut-être responsable. Sa victoire avait un goût si amer… Il espérait que le doyen avait lu sa lettre.

Il ignora les applaudissements de ses camarades et partit, le cœur lourd. Drago l'observa et joua des coudes pour rejoindre le brun. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape. Ses pas crissaient dans la neige, et tous deux glissaient de temps à autre… Les flocons tombaient, portés par le vent.

\- Harry ! l'interpella-t-il.

Ce dernier continua sa course en l'ignorant royalement.

\- HARRY !

\- J'ai compris que tu me détestais Drago, pas la peine de me pourchasser pour me le redire une deuxième fois.

Drago prit conscience du fait que si lui avait souffert de la situation, Harry aussi. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui… Il n'avait pas pensé à la peine que Harry avait du endurer. Drago courrut après Harry déterminé à la rattraper mais ce-dernier ne s'arrêtait pas. Il sortit sa baguette, prêt à l'arrêter juste le temps de lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Petrificus totalus !

Harry tomba de sa hauteur sur la pelouse enneigé du campus. Drago se précipita pour le retourner et se positionna à califourchon au-dessus de lui.

\- Si c'est le seul moyen de te parler, un petit petrificus totalus ne te fera pas de mal.

Les yeux de Harry lui lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je suis un crétin, commença Drago. J'ai lu ta lettre. Et il faut que tu saches, que tu n'y es pour rien, si je suis à la deuxième place. Je voulais vraiment t'écraser tant j'étais en colère…

Les yeux de Harry lançaient toujours des éclairs meurtriers, qui foudroyaient Drago.

\- Mais tu vois, je pense qu'au fond de moi, je sais que je ne te mérite pas. C'est vrai quoi… Tu penses que je suis parfait mais regarde toi ! Moi, tout m'est tombé tout cuit dans la bouche. Toi, tu transformes tout ce que tu touches en or et tu ne te plains pas, malgré toutes les merdes qui t'arrivent. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu te servir de moi, et je suis tellement, mais tellement désolé de l'avoir cru.

Les yeux de Harry s'étaient légèrement adoucis. Alors Drago continua :

\- Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi…

Et Drago lu dans les yeux de Harry qu'il ressentait la même chose.

\- Et mon père est quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sais, et je l'ai toujours su, cependant, je ne suis pas comme lui. Je suis sûr que tu remporteras ce procès…

Harry continuait de l'écouter, ses yeux étaient de plus en plus doux, et avaient retrouvé toute la tendresse que Drago leur connaissait.

\- Et je t'aime, bordel.

Il inspira et changea de position, pour s'asseoir dans la neige.

\- Tu n'as rien à dire ? Murmura Drago.

Harry lui adressa un nouveau regard, remplit d'exaspération et Drago comprit en riant. Il lança un finite incantatem, et Harry put de nouveau bouger et parler.

\- T'es vraiment un crétin Malfoy ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Mais tu m'aimes ! Affirma Drago.

Toujours assis dans les neiges, ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils étaient seuls, comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux, et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais qu'eux.

\- Mais je t'aime, répéta Harry.

Drago s'élança vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Merlin que sa bouche lui avait manquée… C'était comme si le puzzle était enfin complet. Ils comblèrent le vide qu'ils avaient ressenti tous les deux…

**oOo**

Drago n'avait jamais passé les fêtes ailleurs qu'au Manoir Malfoy. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur, en songeant à sa mère, toute seule. Dehors, il neigait encore. Il faisait un peu gris, mais le salon du Square Grimmaurd était illuminé par les guirlandes et par les rires de ses habitants. Ron Weasley était actuellement saoul, à cause du troisième verre de lait-de-poule qu'il avait ingurgité. Hermione jouait sur le vieux piano des Black, une chanson de Noël et Blaise l'écoutait comme si elle était un ange descendu des cieux. Il leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre Harry dans la cuisine. Il aidait Kreattur à mettre la table … Drago remarqua une lettre posé sur le plan de travail, portant le sceau de l'université.

\- Tu as enfin reçu la confirmation pour la bourse au mérite ? Lui demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Harry passa ses mains autour de son cou et hocha la tête, heureux. Il portait un pull de Noël ridicule qui avait fait hausser les deux sourcils de Drago.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ton père… C'est vraiment injuste, murmura Harry.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Et je préfère être ici, avec toi, avoua le blond en l'embrassant.

Harry était sa famille. Weasley, Hermione et Blaise l'étaient aussi. Drago allait s'en sortir, même si son père lui avait coupé les vivres…

\- Je vais emménager chez Blaise la semaine prochaine, lui apprit Drago.

\- Tu sais que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici ! Fit Harry.

\- Je le sais… Mais je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, sourit le blond en caressant sa joue.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent et Harry se mit à sourire :

\- Alors, pour Noël prochain, je pourrais peut-être t'offrir un double des clefs…

\- Ca serait un super beau cadeau, sourit Drago à son tour.

Il lui vola quelques baisers et Harry soupira de désir, se consumant totalement sous les doigts de son petit-ami :

\- Je me sens vraiment riche avec toi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel :

\- T'es mièvre.

\- Pas du tout !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non ! Se défendit Harry.

\- Ne me fais pas un discours en disant que la vraie richesse de Noël, c'est l'amour, et pas les choses matérielles. L'amour ne te tient pas chaud l'hiver !

\- Je suis sûr que je pourrais te tenir chaud l'hiver, le taquina Harry.

\- Et l'amour ne te nourrit pas non plus, continua Drago en l'ignorant. La vraie richesse du coeur, c'est un mythe pour sentimental.

\- Alors je suis un sentimental, et je pense que la vraie richesse de Noël, c'est de passer du temps avec les gens qui te font te sentir bien, c'est l'amour.

Drago leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et embrassa encore une fois Harry.

\- Je ne savais pas que sous cette tonne de muscles et ce visage froid, se cachaient en fait un coeur de feu et une âme mièvre ! Se moqua Blaise, appuyé sur l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je ne suis pas mièvre, grogna Drago.

Il avait juste enfin trouvé la personne qui l'aimait pour qui il était. Drago ressentait tellement de chose chaque fois qu'il le touchait… Peut-être qu'il devenait mièvre lui aussi. La véritable richesse de Noël, pour lui, en ce moment, c'était de tenir Harry dans ses bras.


End file.
